


Nothing soft in the after

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Come Marking, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Like this, Bacho can imagine the impossible possibilities of fragile things that he cannot have.





	Nothing soft in the after

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here and inspired the same post](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/186980356557/youre-a-fucking-genius-did-you-know-and-the)

He is softer than he should be. Softer than anyone whose eyes have caught that particular patina of pain and suffering that only hell can give. Pavel is a walking contradiction that stalks before him as they drift through the ghost spaces that were once occupied by living, breathing things with an endless stretch of possibility.

Possibilities that sit on Bacho’s tongue like the first fruits summer, all tang and sweetness, especially when he has Pavel under him pressed to the dirt with his arse in the air, taking him so good.

He’s soft. Soft arsecheeks going red with every brutal slap of his hand, his hips. Soft cheeks that go a pretty rose that match those cocksucking lips that shine with come and drool. Soft hands that reach back to grab him, urging him on harder and harder still.

Soft wetness sucking his cock, giving him that exact friction he’d missed from all the pussy he left behind. Soft tightness wrapped around him, making him choke on an inhale, oxygen stuttering in his lungs as his rhythm stutters, body curled around Pavel, pressing him to the ground, growling, panting. Cruel in release.

He pulls out even before he’s finished just to rub his cock head onto the small of Pavel’s back. Letting his seed pool on his skin, satisfying some animalistic urge in him to claim and mark, saying that this one is mine and I will fuck you up if you try to take him from me.

Pavel stays as still as he can on the floor, shoulders heaving from the exertion. Like this, Bacho can imagine the impossible possibilities of fragile things that he cannot have.

He tucks his cock back into his pants, wiping his hands on his thighs. “Get up.” He slaps Pavel’s arse, tugging him to his feet by a naked hip. Bacho helps him redress, wiping away any of the messes as best as they can with their shirt hems before tucking them in. He eyes Pavel up, reaching up to clean the dirt on his face.

Handing him his gun, he jerks his head. “Let’s go.”

There is nothing soft in the after.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
